


Curious Fascination

by Lefaym



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric cannot escape his curious fascination with Sookie Stackhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta and the title suggestion. :)

That old familiar thrill courses through Eric's body as he sinks his fangs into the blonde's neck. She moans loudly—too loudly, like one of the large-breasted women in those pornography films that human men enjoy so much. Eric tries to ignore the noise. Her blood is rich in iron, and underneath that, something more complex and subtle—a hint of grass, and fresh air, overlaid with spice.

She bores him.

The woman's gasp is more genuine when Eric retracts his fangs and pulls his head away. He wipes his mouth with his hand, as she looks up at him, pouting.

"Wasn't I good enough, honey?" she asks.

Eric regards her levelly. "You were fine."

"But why—"

Eric turns and walks away from her. She will find someone else to taste her soon enough; Fangtasia is full of young vampires tonight. Pam throws a wry smile his way as her passes her on the way to his office.

"She's not Sookie, huh?"

Eric meets her eyes. "You grow impertinent."

Pam doesn't stop smiling. "Don't I just?"

"Be careful, Pam," Eric says, but his words are tinged with amusement. After all these years, Pam has earned the right to be impertinent—sometimes.

And it is not as though she's wrong.

Eric frowns as he locks himself in his office. It is extremely curious that a human woman should fascinate him so; he would pay a lot of money to know why he feels this way. He's not in love with her—Bill is foolish enough for both of them, as far as that is concerned—but there is something there, something drawing him in.

His fangs extend again as he thinks about her, and he imagines sinking into her neck, drinking her. That would be a fine meal indeed. Eric places his hand across his fly as his penis grows hard, the blood he took earlier rushing to his groin. He will have her, Eric promises himself—in every way.

Eventually, she will come willingly.

Eric unzips himself and takes his erection into his hand as he thinks about it; her legs around his hips, beneath him, above him, against the wall. He can see the way she'd pull her head back, exposing her throat; he can almost taste her. It would be so warm inside her, like it always is inside humans, but it would be more than that too. He wants her heartbeat against his chest as the life inside her flows into him; he wants to hear her cry out as she clenches around him in pleasure.

At that thought, Eric feels himself coming; he grunts softly as he spills into his hand. He thinks of how he would lick the wounds on Sookie's neck, of how she'd smile up at him lazily—no one could ever say that he left his lovers unsatisfied.

Eric leans against his desk for a moment before he pulls himself up to his full height and zips himself up again. He uses a tissue to wipe his hand and lets it fall to the floor; Ginger, or one of the other humans will clean it up no doubt.

Pam tries to catch his eye again as he leaves his office, but he ignores her. She will mock him for it later, no doubt, but he doesn't care—eventually, Sookie will be his, and at the moment, that is all that matters.


End file.
